Misa Amane
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: Because being reborn as the obsessive yandere fan girl who shebin fact dspises was just he icing on the crazy cake. She'd sooner kill L herself than become a pawn for either side. L/Oc. Rated M.


**Welcome to my Death Note fanfiction with my OcInsert!Amane. It will be L/Oc with naturally a few hints of Light/Oc. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

She had died. Her body shut down. Her heart no longer pumped its vitality through her circulatory system. As saddening as it was she had finally passed away. And it wasn't like the way she had read in various books or fiction. She didn't die saving some distressed bastard from a speeding vehicle or crazed killer. No super heroic action for her, she was much too self preserving for that. She didn't just randomly catch a case of the rapid heart attacks or a long suffering disease. Nope she died from her every day run of the mill asthma. Though granted it had been on the medical prediction of her one day worsened condition and eventual hospitalization she just hadn't been prepared for its arrival.

The one day she was in a rush, a few hours late for the job she had hoped to get a promotion with, she had been forgetful. In her haste the reminder to grab her inhaler had slipped her mind. She had been running, more than she knew she should have but that hadnt been on her mind. In hindsight it was only her fault.

Even when she had felt her chest begin to contract and her lungs starting to wheeze. It hadn't been a looming threat because in her mind she was all set, prepared to deal with this at a moments notice. Oh but it hadnt been the forgetting to grab the medicine at the house that had lead to her death. No, that had been step one.

She boarded the bus breathing a little heavier than usual but her breathing had never been the best either way, at that moment it wasn't a detail of importance. She hadnt even made it more than a gimped jog before the very real threat of an attack hit her full force. Her throat tightened and her air passages burned as they contracted violently. Eyes blurring she tried to calm down, getting excited would only hasten the process.

Trailing one hand quickly from her chest to her shoulder bag she not so gracefully ripped it open and began to rummage through it, dragging half concerned half curious looks from passersby.

With trembling fingers she raised the opaque object to her mouth and pushed down on the button. Once. Twice. Three times. She gave it a vicious shake and tried again. Nothing, strayed from the nozzle to alleviate her plight. It was empty.

Needless to say she began to panic. She ripped the empty container out of the slot and threw it on the sidewalk. Its ominous clank a warning. She then frantically dumped her bag's contents onto the ground searching for a refill. A refill she prayed she had on her. She felt concerned hands grip her shoulders and she barely heard the question over the sound of her loud and shuddering wheezes. It wasn't there! It wasn't fucking there!

"Ma'am are you okay?" A masculine voice asked, turning she caught sight the good Samaritan crouching to her left.

Fighting against the irritation of hearing such an asinine question she shook her head no and managed to croak out the word 'Asthma' and instantly regretted it. It had been like dragging nails along the tissue of her esophagus.

"Inhaler?"

"E...em...emptyyy." She hissed now clutching her chest and blinking hard against the black dots dancing in her vision. Her breathes were coming in short and choppy and the sound of her heart beat obscenely loud to her ears. She could feel herself curling into a ball despite the man's protests to stay inclined.

Alarmed shouts and many different touches occurred all around but soon even those left her. She was floating in black and then there was nothing. She felt nothing, understood nothing, was nothing. It was as if her very existence had vanished, was put out like a candle.

And in this she understood she wasn't within the plane of life anymore. She was honestly surprised how well she was taking it. But that was how shock worked, got you right at the last moment.

Yet even as she understood this she heard voices. Various voices speaking in different states of alarm. And suddenly she was being pushed though her sense of touch was not restored she knew for a fact that was what was happening.

Light bloomed from the other side of her closed eye lids and she frowned. She hadn't expected the light at the end of the tunnel thing but at least she knew she wasn't headed to hell.

There was alot of movement and speech (none that she could understand at the moment) spurring around her and slowly but surely she was beginning to feel again. Squirming slightly she tried to regain her sense of self.

The feeling of being placed into arms shocked her and she gave a little jerk.

"Careful," A soft masculine voice murmured and immediately she stilled. "we don't want her to moved so suddenly after being born."

Her expression twisted even more. Born? Hadn't she just died? Unless she had simply blacked out and the person next to her was having a child. But then again what sense what that make? Birthing didn't occur where she would be taken so where was she if not dead?

Slowly and painstakingly going through the process of opening her eyes she blinked and glared at the fuzzy net covering her vision. Closing them back for a second she nearly hissed at the headache she had received. Forcing them apart once again she hummed in contemplation. For a split second red hovering blurs at blinded her with their intensity before they had disappeared upon her second glance.

"Ah, Visio! Look she opened her eyes!" A feminine voice cooed and instantly she froze. Not used to such warm tones nor the stroking finger placed on her face.

"She is such a cute Bambino, yes?" The man, Visio, chuckled and she detected a faint Italian accent curling around his words. Odd.

Waiting impatiently for her eyes to clear she turned her head with difficultly and stared in warm brown eyes held in a handsome face framed by pale honey blond hair. He looked familiar.

Slowly she blinked and opened her mouth to ask the man whether or not he was going to escort her soul into the fabled gates of heaven but found all that came out was faint gurgling and spity chirping.

Confusion gripped her. Had dying suddenly made her uneducated? Turning to face the sound of amused giggling she saw an Asian woman with black hair and dark eyes smiling softly at her. If the man was ringing a bell then this woman banged the gong. Her face was shimmering on the forefront of her mind and for some reason it wrought annoyance as a reaction. The woman was beautiful if not a little haggard looking. But hey, pushing a mass of flesh out of one nether regions would tire anyone out.

"She must know you already Visio. Does the little baby want her food?" She cooed, expression positively sparkling.

And there was that word again. Baby. Couldn't these people see she was a fully grown woman with years of womanly experience? This 'baby' didn't food, she was a frickin' corpse.

So wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice it until it was in her mouth. A nipple. Some random woman's areole was in her mouth. Secreting an unknown liquid, she was drinking it, and found she liked it! What was going on here? On reflex or repulsion she bit down only to feel a drop of drool dribble down her chin. Great so now she was stupid and had no teeth! Whoever foresees these soul trafficking deserve a slap on the ear and a kick in the pants.

Trying to ignore the fact that she was being weaned she refocused on the conversation happening while she was...preoccupied. Several people had entered the room and began to speak.

"-like to name her?" The doctor had asked the two. They looked at each other before the woman spoke.

"I think," She began. "That she should take the name of your late mother. And I know that you would object to this and insist that I grant her my name but I want this for you." She grinned before lifting her arms slightly. "Besides she'll be adorable no matter what her name is."

The man turned shocked eyes to his wife before a smile bled onto his face. "So most certainly will."

Nodding at the doctor he gave the man his decision.

"Then I'll happily call her Visia Salaza." He began. "But please give us a little more time to decide."

The doctor nodded before he once again left.

She...had just been named. By these two random people. She did not suffocate to death just to have them do...whatever they're doing!

Raising her hand prepared to either point rudely at them or give them a good smack she froze at the sight that greeted her.

Small, chubby hands hovered in the air and just to confirm they were hers she gave them a wave. Baby hands? She was a baby? But she died she knows she did. So this is possibly reincarnation? She was confused once again.

Didn't you lose all memory when you reincarnated? So why could she in specifics recall what she had eaten for breakfast?

Just when her intelligence began to hurt and her cool began to melt she was called back by the curious tone of her new (possible) father.

"What would you name her if not Visia, Haruka?"

Haruka tapped her chin in thought for a few minutes and she marveled at how she could have sworn she had seen it once if not thrice before. Suddenly expression brightened.

"Misa. Misa Amane."

Now that was a name she wished she hadn't heard. How dare they even think to try to name her after that dim witted bottle head blonde?

Visio chuckled. "Misa Amane huh? Sounds just perfect her."

No it wasn't! These people were insulting her! Insulting!

Giggling Haruka stuck her tongue out. "Glad you think so."

Well she sure as hell didn't. Frowning she began to close her eyes. Damn her baby like tendencies. But as her lids drooped she thought she had seen a shadowed figure move out of the corner of her eye and the faint echo of a chuckle on the wind. Its amused words barely penetrated the dense fog sleep had crafted.

_"Good luck little human."_


End file.
